fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 31
Like Clockwork "What is this place?" Anna asked as they looked up at the island in front of them. "Clockwork Island it was quite a popular tourist attraction some years ago, Faraday inventions changed the world but all he really wanted was to make people happy" Commander Milton said. "Why was he locked up?" Adam said. "Nobody really knows, your brother said he was a danger to mankind as for Faraday himself all he said was he'd rather die than betray his creation" Commander Milton said. "I used to queue up for hours as a child in Bowerstone just to get a glimpse of his contraptions I still remember the slogan 'Faraday Industries, where faraway dreams become reality' well those dream certainly looks faraway now" Commander Milton said as they reached the top of the stairs to what looked like ticket booths and a blue robot standing away from them, "I wonder what this is supposed to be? Could be a statue of course." The robot eye then glowed as the key in its back began to turn. "Welcome visitors to Clockwork Island." "Wow! I've never seen something like this before" Anna said. "I am Huxley and I will be your guide, please reframe from using obese language in front of the children" Huxley said. "Children?" Adam said as Adam and Anna looked down at Xander. "Now if you'll follow me we will begin the tour, keep your belongings with you at all times and try not to stray from the group" Huxley said turning away from them and headed for the gate. "I suppose we should do as he says" Commander Milton said. "We begin with what is yet to come astonish your senses flight to your fancy by stepping into, the street of the future" Huxley said as they walked past the fence and down the road with Pink and blue houses. "Oh these houses are so lovely" Anna said. "I wished I paid this place a visit while it was still opened" Commander Milton said. "Before is a Bowerstone Suborn which will be fifteen years from now, yes this future is in our grasp" Huxley said as blue robots by the houses waved at them. "Wow the future looks bright" Adam said. "Please walk among the citizens of tomorrow share at their joy marvel at their superior well-being" Huxley said, "in the world of tomorrow there in no conflict, no jealousy, no selfishness, thanks to science people are finally happy." "Look!" Adam said as a robot dog approached Xander as they began to sniff each other rears. "Witness the idyllic lives of these model citizens, marvel at the perfect lives they lead would you not want to raise a family here?" Huxley said. "Actually I wouldn't mind" Anna said as they passed a gold statue of Faraday. "This is the future Faraday Industries can bring to Albion, peace and contentment to all." "Wow, why did Logan shut this place down? This could have helped bring money in when he was king" Anna said. "It is very confusing" Adam said as they reached a gate to the industries. "And this concludes the tour we hope all your dreams have been fulfilled" Huxley said as Adam approached the fence as it got electrified. "I know who you are" Faraday said on an intercom, "and I know why you're here you will never get what you want! Never!" "It's Faraday" Commander Milton said. "I am ready for you your majesty I am most ready and if it is violence that you seek then violence you shall have!" Faraday yelled. "This is a security announcement to all our guests here today, please take cover the management excepts no responsibility for any mutilations, retaliates or slight grazes, and now presenting the latest in arms defense mechanisms a round of applauses for the Collin II" Huxley said as one of the blue robots green eyes turned red as it charged at them as all the blue robots began to attack. "This is going well, we've only been here a few minutes and were already fighting for our lives! This is like no armor I've ever seen!" Commander Milton said as they began to fight the robots. "These machines are tough! But not tough enough! Ya!" Anna yelled smashing one of the robots. "You think these things feel pain?" Commander Milton said. "I doubt it!" Adam said smashing the last robot. "Looks like the street of the future will be a dangerous place to live I'm starting to see why your brother locked Faraday up come on, let's find him shall we, I think there might be a way through here" Commander Milton said as they went between two houses to a boarded up hole in a broken wall as Adam smashed the boards. "How come this isn't part of the tour?" "Are you sure you want to find out?" Anna asked. "There's some kind of cannel down there, ready when you are your majesty" Commander Milton said as they looked down at an incomplete house and saw indeed a cannel down below as Adam jumped followed by Anna and Xander as they can jumping down till they reach the bottom and found their way into a large alley way. "It can be safe to say this isn't part of the tour" Milton said as they stopped to see bug. "What are those? Insects?" Commander Milton said as they saw they were mechanical bugs with glowing green eyes. "I have instructed my cleaning and repair crew to clear the cannel of it interties, now go away!" Faraday yelled on the intercom as the bugs eyes turned red. "Can you imagine what it would be like if these insects got lose in Albion?" Commander Milton said firing his rife at the bugs as Adam and Anna shot their firearms as well. "I'd rather not think about it" Adam said. "These things are harder to kill than those real beetles!" Anna yelled smashing one on a wall as Adam used Force Push to smash all the bugs. "Were getting close Faraday must be in that factory up ahead" Commander Milton said as they entered a factory. "Why can't you leave me alone?! I will never do as you ask! Do you hear me? Never!" "What is he talking about?" Adam asked. "Not sure, maybe he lost what little reason he had left" Commander Milton said. "Rulers may believe they can impose on whoever they will wish but I was born to make dreams come alive! Not to create death! You've seen the machine weapons your brother forced me to make but they will never leave this island and neither shall I!" "So that's why your brother had him locked up, he refused to build him an army and he thinks that's what you've come here for" Commander Milton said. "But I have no desire to use his invention for war" Adam said. "We need to find him and try to reason with him, he was thrown in jail for false crimes and can be set free again, this place can be reopened and Professor Faraday can continue his work to make a better world" Anna said as they saw a robot playing fetch with a robot dog. "You are so clever and so happy we could do this forever and ever" the robot said as the robot dog then robot both blew up. "Must I turn more of my creations into monstrosity's! Leave us in peace!" Faraday yelled as they saw a pack of robot dogs. "I have a feeling these dogs aren't here to play catch with us" Commander Milton said as Adam and Anna began firing as each dog exploded on it. "You need to kill them from a distance! Don't let them get too close to you! Faraday must be really desperate if he's willing to destroy his creations to stop us." "Okay I think that's it" Adam said as no more dogs attacked. "I've had about enough of this, whatever he believes he's too dangerous to be left out here we need to find him, now" Commander Milton said as they entered another factory. "Look at how your corrupted my life's work! Haven't you see enough? Perhaps you need more evidence!" Faraday yelled as more robots attacked "If this technology ever gets out it means the end of the army who would need a real soldier? Who would want to be one? Logan must have driven him insane, General Turner must have plans for all these creatures, that's why he set Faraday free, imagine what your brother would have done if he had an army of machines at his command" Commander Milton said as they finished destroying the machines. "I think there is a way through the roof, come ob." "Looks like it" Anna said as they climbed up the stairs and onto the roof as they made their way into another factory with more robots "You've taken my work, you've taken years of my life but you cannot take my soul! No that is out of regime of Albion ruler!" A few minutes later "I think that's the last of them" Commander Milton said as Anna panted. "These machines are getting harder to fight" Anna said. "Come on" Adam said as the moved up a ramp to the last factory. "This is it, the last factory he has to be here somewhere" Commander Milton said as Adam pushed opened the gates and reached the entrance to the factory to see it locked as Commander Milton banged on the giant gear door. "There must be another way in" Anna said. "What if it was all just recorded messages?" Commander Milton said. "If he did that then that means..." Anna said. "He's been playing with us!" Commander Milton said as the gear door opened as they saw a large machine come walking out. "Is this the perfect soldier you wanted your majesty? Well you shall never have it!" Faraday said smashing the ground and sent Commander Milton flying back unconscious. "Professor we don't want to fight!" Anna yelled as Faraday moved quickly moved in front of them as he jumped up and hit the ground again sending waves of electricity around him as Adam and Anna began smashing at the armor. "I designed this suit to be the most powerful weapon to ever existed, allow me to demonstrate!" he yelled firing fire balls at them as they quickly dodged. Adam and Anna then managed to cause the machine to react as the helmet fell off and Faraday fell to his knees as Adam pointed a gun to Faraday. "Well then, I'm ready, your brother destroyed everything I cared for you may as well kill me" Faraday said. "We should take him back to the Keep we can take care of his wounds there" Commander Milton said. "I'm not like my brother, your safe now" Adam said offer Faraday his hand. Later that day they returned to Traitors Keep as the doctor sat in his cell with the door opened in a chair with his wounds tended to. "Thank you, I should not have judged you so hastily your majesty" Faraday said. "You've been through a lot Mr. Faraday but now that we know the truth your life will return to normal" Adam said. "Yeah, you will be able to continue working to make dreams come true, oh and I would start with the Monorail, it needs to be Hobbe proofed" Anna said. "Very good, he'll be released as soon as his wounds are healed" Commander Milton said. "Mr. Faraday I hope you can reopen the island again once you fix things there" Anna said. "Of course, I would love you all to be the firsts to walk in through those gates on it grand reopening.